<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Weight of the Crown by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401108">The Weight of the Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jamilton Month [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alexander is a princess, F/M, Fem Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, George is a King, but we all already knew that, martha is a queen, purple is the color of royalty after all, thomas is a prince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas finally meets his betrothed.</p><p>She was not what he was expecting.</p><p>At.</p><p>All.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington/Martha Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jamilton Month [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Weight of the Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas Jefferson was not pleased.</p><p>He had been in the boat for half a day to get to New York.</p><p>Thomas was the Prince of the French and yet he had to go to New York to see his betrothed.</p><p>Alexandra Washington.</p><p>Many say she’s a beauty.</p><p>Some say she’s a witch.</p><p>But everyone says she had quite a mouth on her.</p><p>She was supposedly able to fight better than most men and much smarter than the most clever court advisors.</p><p>She wasn’t afraid to speak her mind or do what she pleased.</p><p>An ideal candidate for Queen.</p><p>But Thomas couldn’t care less.</p><p>He just wanted this trip done and over with.</p><p>Thomas exits the boat, holding his head high.</p><p>The large gates of the castle look over the prince, casting shadows on his dark skin.</p><p>The guards open and Thomas strides in to greet everyone.</p><p>“King George, Queen Martha. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance,” Thomas says politely, bowing in front of the monarchs.</p><p>“Thomas, please call me George. It’s nice to see you too, son,” George says kindly.</p><p>“Please, come this way,” Martha says, eyes twinkling with warmth.</p><p>They all enter the dining pavilion, well lit by many candles.</p><p>“May I ask where Alexandra is?” Thomas questions.</p><p>Martha sighs. “That girl is so tardy, we could have a tea party by the time she gets here.”</p><p>On que, the fog horns blare to alert the people in the room of coming royalty.</p><p>“Princess Alexandra,” a man yells, bowing in front of the door.</p><p>The girl who came through took Thomas’s breath away.</p><p>She was a brunette at 5’6 around and was absolutely breathtaking.</p><p>Chocolate hair cascaded down her back in waves, a white crystal crown in her flowing locks.</p><p>Flawless porcelain skin like a china doll, a light dusting of freckles along her nose.</p><p>Plump pink lips and sharp cheekbones gave her the look of a queen.</p><p>She wore a deep green dress that had no sleeves and showed off her body wonderfully.</p><p>Small waist and wide hips.</p><p>The dress hung off her every curve and made her look fake almost.</p><p>Breasts slightly showing from the top of her dress in a tantalizing manner.</p><p>But most of all, her eyes.</p><p>Clever violet-blue eyes bore into Thomas’s soul.</p><p>“Alexandra, Prince Thomas, nice to meet you.”</p><p>That voice.</p><p>Thomas swore he could hear angels singing.</p><p>He was so fucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>